


Enfrentar fantasmas

by xKamiixChanx



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Fluff, M/M, spoilers 1×03
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 15:32:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2155767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xKamiixChanx/pseuds/xKamiixChanx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Era un error que repetirían mil veces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enfrentar fantasmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [byddai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/byddai/gifts).



> Escrito para el kink meme de [musketeers-esp](http://musketeers-esp.livejournal.com)
> 
> Fue lo primero que escribí de esta serie, espero les guste :3

Ambos llegaron al lugar donde vivía Porthos y a veces Aramis.  
Como cuando Porthos se hacía alguna herida y su compañero debía hacerle una sutura, y también para cuidarlo, y evitar que hiciera algo que pudiera quitarle algún punto. Como también las veces que Porthos estaba demasiado ebrio, y él no había encontrado a una mujer, por lo que se hacía cargo de él. También estaba aquella vez en que no fue ninguna de las dos anteriores pero pasó de todo y es algo que los dos quieren olvidar, o mejor dicho, hacer como si nada pasara.

_(Los dos llegaron al acuerdo que fue un error y que no lo volverían hacer. Aunque los dos quisieran repetirlo mil veces más)_

—No era necesario que vinieras.

—O vamos, solo quiero ayudarte —le dice Aramis todo sonrisas y amabilidad provocando una punzada en el cuerpo de Porthos—. A parte supongo que no quieres que Athos te vuelva a pegar.

Porthos no responde porque si lo hiciera, le diría que haría lo posible para volver a estropear la sutura, con tal de sentir las manos de Aramis por su cuerpo.

—Me voy acostar. Estos días han sido agotadores.

Aramis lo mira por un instante, pero a parta la mirada rápido. Sabe que no se refiere a la herida que se hizo. Porque Porthos al igual que Athos no menciona su pasado, porque es doloroso recordar a su madre. Recordar todo lo que sus ancestros vivieron, porque él nació libre, pero muchos no y eso lo atormenta y tener que revivir todo eso por culpa de un imbécil duele.

_(Pero le duele más a Aramis, porque quiere abrazarlo, llenarlo de caricias que le hagan olvidar todo el sufrimiento. Pero no puede porque ambos acordaron que lo olvidarían)_

—Está bien.

Es todo lo que responde.

****

No sabe qué hora es, pero supone que tarde. No ha podido dormir nada. Tiene esa necesidad de ir hasta donde está Porthos, pero no puede.

No quiere volver a sentirlo y que en la mañana vuelvan a llegar al acuerdo de no tocar el tema.

_(Porque para Aramis todos los momentos vividos con Porthos nunca han sido un error. Pero el tiempo lo ha obligado a disimular.)_

Llega a la habitación -no sabe en qué momento se dirigió allí-. Lo ve dormido y tranquilo. Tan diferente a como se encontraba cuando vio los planos.

Escucha que se queja y sus ojos brillan. Tiene la excusa perfecta para poder colarse en su cama.

Ahoga una sonrisa, es tan fácil meterse en la cama de las mujeres, pero busca tantos pretextos para poder volver a sentir a Porthos.

—Oye qué estás haciendo.

—Te estabas quejando y debo cuidar de mi sutura. Ya la estropeaste una vez.

Porthos se queda en silencio porque sabe que esa es una burda excusa.

(Porque él también quiere lo mismo. Quiere volver a sentir a Aramis por todo su cuerpo. Porque tampoco quiere que sea un error de una noche)

—Solo me quedaré aquí para evitar que le pase algo a la herida.

—Lo que tú digas costurera.

****

No sabe cómo pasó, ni si quiera recuerda en qué momento Aramis lo abrazó y lo empezó acariciar.

—Oh. Oh. Oh.

Lanza un gemido cuando siente la lengua de su compañero acariciar su espalda. Las manos tocan su miembro.

Él solo puede cerrar los ojos y evitar sonar desesperado.

—Aramis no...

—No te preocupes. Yo haré todo.

Aramis lo da vuelta y empieza a besarlo. Primero por todo el rostro, a excepción de los labios.

Se siente abrumado. Es como un deja vú de la noche de la que no hablan.

Se besan los labios y una puntada en el estómago lo encoje. Hace tanto tiempo que deseaba aquello. Abre la boca para que sus lenguas se encuentren y ambos lanzan un gemido que se pierden en sus bocas .

Aramis se separa y baja su boca al cuello donde muerde, lame y besa. Provocando que Porthos arqueé la espalda.

—No te muevas. Mi sutura.

Lo empuja a la cama y se pone encima de él para evitar que Porthos se moviera. Siente el miembro despierto de su compañero presionar su trasero.

—Aramis... por favor

—No te muevas y haré algo.

—Hijo de puta.

Aramis ríe y lleva su boca al pecho de Porthos. Toma una tetilla entre su labios y comienza a succionar y morder. Siente como su compañero se estremece por sus atenciones y sonríe para sí.

Porthos siente a Aramis por todo su cuerpo. Sus labios van bajando hasta que llegan más abajo de su ombligo.

—Aramis... Ya.

—No sabía que eras de los que rogabas. —Se ríe cuando Porthos suelta una maldición.

El mosquetero decide acabar con la tortura y baja sus labios hasta el miembro de su compañero. Que ya está listo y dispuesto.

Empieza a darle pequeñas lamidas. Porthos levanta sus caderas. Para después darle largas que provocan más estremecimientos en su compañero, el cual comienza a gemir.

—Aramis para.

Levanta la cabeza para mirar a Porthos y siente una punzada en su miembro que ya está despierto. Porthos tiene las mejillas rojas y la respiración agitada.

Le encantaba verlo así.

—No quieres que pare. —Es todo lo que dice.

Vuelve a bajar su boca hasta el miembro de Porthos, lo mete en su boca y comienza a succionarlo y pasarle los dientes. Provocando que Porthos gruña.

Porthos lleva una mano a la cabeza de Aramis para guiarlo y aumentar la velocidad de las succiones.

Comienza a embestir contra la boca del mosquetero. Ver como Aramis lo recibe es algo que puede más allá de su límite.

Porque se está follando a la boca de su compañero, porque hace tanto tiempo que quería volver a sentir los labios del mosquetero en su cuerpo.

Verlo así tan dispuesto a recibirlo hace que explote.

—Aramis. Sí. Sí. Sí.

—No te muevas tanto. La herida Porthos, la herida.

Aramis se separa y toma entre sus manos el miembro del mosquetero y lo comienza a masturbar. Porthos gime con más fuerza que se confunden con gruñidos.

Hasta que llega al orgasmo y siente como un hormigueo le comienza en los pies y termina viniéndose entre las manos de Aramis.

—Ponte de espaldas. Quiero ver mi sutura.

Porthos le hace caso y siente las manos de Aramis acariciando su herida. Se deja arrullar por las caricias y se comienza a quedar dormido.

_(Sabe que no debería dormirse, que tienen una conversación pendiente, pero no. Hoy lo que necesita es dormir al lado de Aramis, porque él siempre ha conocido sus fantasmas y hoy se tuvo que enfrentar a ellos)_

—Descansa Porthos.

FIN


End file.
